Act 7: Marlin Fishing
is the seventh episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Juzo Fuwa makes a brief appearance in this episode. Summary Ryunosuke is sent to catch the Marlin Origami living in the wild, where he must work with a jaded fisherman to save his team from a poisonous Ayakashi. Plot While having breakfast, the Shinkengers learn that the Kajiki Origami has been sighted at the Funabuta Coast as the Ayakashi Yamiororo appears. While the others go after Yamiororo, Ryunosuke is sent to acquire the Origami itself by fishing for it. But after failed attempts to catch it, Ryunosuke receives the aid of a mysterious fisherman named Sakutaro Komatsu before being contacted by Jii that the others got poisoned by Yamiororo and the Kajiki Origami is needed to cure them. Though Sakutaro questions the point of his endeavor, Ryunosuke resumes fishing as Takeru leaves to slow Yamiororo down in spite of the pain from the poison. Motivated by his lord's determination, Ryunosuke finally manages to fish the Kajiki Origami out with aid from Sakutaro. With the Kajiki Disk in hand, Ryunosuke makes his way to Takeru as the other vassals came to his aid, using the disk's power to cure everyone before they change to use the Rekka Daizantou's Kajiki Five Rings Bullet to kill Yamiororo, destroying him again with the newly formed Kajiki-Shinkenoh. As Sakutaro secretly resumes his duty as a kuroko, a mysterious figure who witnessed the Shinkengers' fight with Yamiororo walks off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Kajiki Gorindan), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Blank, Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Kajiki (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Suiryuu no Mai), Kajiki (Ozutsu Mode), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Key Title Kanji': 釣 (Fishing; the action required to catch the marlin-like Origami of this episode) *The events of this episode ends up saving the life of someone which will lead to a later episode. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Act 5: The Kabuto Origami, Act 6: The Abusive King, Act 7: Marlin Fishing and Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi